1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a test apparatus, a calibration method, a program, and a recording medium.
2. Related Art
A test apparatus that tests a semiconductor device is provided with a comparator that receives the output signal from the device under test within the test apparatus. The comparator sometimes has a different response time for when a rising waveform is input than for when a falling waveform is input. If there is a different response time for a rising waveform than for a falling waveform, an error arises in the measurement timing of the output signal from the device under test. As a result, the test apparatus cannot accurately test the device under test.